


Underhill

by Severiner, Xobit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Other, unexpected transference, unexpected transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: A young mech falls unexpectedly into a totally different world where he is changed.There he meets the god of the realm and learns that if he is to remain aware of himself he must mate one of the gods of Underhill.The other option is to become a creature of Underhill.





	1. Transformation

Everyone had felt the shift, the breach and the seal as it healed. No one was in any real hurry to go and look for what might have come through though. Not even any of the Seelig courts. whatever came though had three options, dying, madness or survival… they could all wait to see what might happen. In Underhill time was a very relative thing. 

Optimus awoke confused and disorientated, looking around helped nothing on those feelings as he recognised nothing of his surroundings.

He had been... Optimus frowned as he tried to recall, the memories were distorted and vague unlike his normally clear relocations. He felt as if he had fallen, or walked through a door, yanked up into the air or under the ground. He did recall that it had been a holy orn, one of the many dedicated to the gods and Immortals of Underhill. Warding rituals and requests for blessings were both performed on those orn. He had been… A warding spell, he had been crafting one… no repairing one.

The big frosty white cyberwolf creature sniffed at the ground, rumbling ominously at the fading scent of mortality. Pink tipped audio shells moved to take in what sounds the wilderness made, but caught nothing new, nothing strange. 

Another smaller such creature ducked out of a bush and moved closer, whole chassis submissively lowered as it whined a wordless question. The pack was hunting, but they had had no success, not even with their hunt leader in this form. It was unusual enough that the Alpha felt he needed to grovel before his handler. 

Megatron rumbled and nuzzled the other soothingly, wondering if he had waited too long for them to find what had come into their world. He had expected to find it dead though, or raving mad and dying… 

Instinct and what he knew of the wilds had had Optimus move from the area he had appeared in, exploring but mainly looking for some defensible shelter. The weather was mild and clear very unlike the early winter he had come from.

Three orn later surviving on what he could recognise and gather he found a clean dry cave high in a hill, and at the base of the hill ran a coolant stream. But the real prize was deep in the cave a small energon well, barely accessible but pure.

No chassis was found, the faint scent of mortal was encountered in several places, but in this realm such lasted very short. Every being knew that there had been, was, a mortal there, but Underhill itself seemed to hold it’s ventings on what was happening with it. 

Megatron lead the hunt, sometimes in one form, sometimes in another, the faint traces of mortality keeping him interested. The lack of results keeping him annoyed. 

Then the scent changed. 

Orn went by but the weather remained the same, maybe a little warmer on some orn but never cold and never too hot. Fruits and flowers were always seemingly aplenty too. Optimus had his suspicions about what this place was but it was only when he noticed the changes beginning in his chassis that his theory was confirmed. The only place this could be was Underhill.

The changes were small to start off with, claws where his fingers had been blunt, his denta similarly sharpening and elongating. Next he noticed his finials changing shape, more in line with audio shells, then the fur…

It was a good thing, but also deeply frustrating for the pack under his rule. The changing scent made it hard to track with any consistency, and all they really managed was to narrow it down to a small area around a brook. 

Optimus was freaked out by the changes choosing to spend most of his time in his cave as his processors struggled to come to terms with what was happening. But he did have to crawl out once every couple orn, energon was good, but he still needed coolant and with the stress he was currently experiencing he went through a lot more than the coolness of the cave required. 

Crawling was also a requirement these orn, his changing form was no longer bipedal and he had yet to get use to the new limb and joint configurations, a matter that was not helped by remaining curled up in denial most of the time.


	2. Found

Finding it was almost anticlimactic, half mortal, half changed, and clearly starving. Color leaching from plating that was turning frosty white… It was not hard to see what this one would become if nothing more happened to interfere. 

The pack swarmed it, Megatron had no need to direct them to bring prey and take care of what was at this point one of their own. He simply sat, in his regal cyberwolf form, and surveyed his realm and his subjects. 

The swarm of cyberwolfhounds appearing caused Optimus to yelp in surprise, half formed tail tucking between his legs and audio shells falling flat. He abandoned drinking in favour of retreating, chassis trembling with fear, though part of him told him that they were not being aggressive. Instinct told him he would be fine if he submitted, but his processors did not want to listen.

Poor thing, it didn’t yet know how to appeal to the pack. But the pack was not going to harm it, not in the state it was in, not with the scent of hunger and decay on it, the scent of youth that marked it a cub for all it’s size. Megatron felt a vague sort of pity for what had once been mortal, but nothing more than that. To him it was sink or swim, like when mortals walked the deep woods. Either they followed the rules and survived mostly intact, or they paid the price for trespassing. 

The scent of fresh prey brought Optimus to a halt, survival instincts kicking in, forcibly shutting down his higher processors in favour of survival.

Crouching down low he crawled slowly forwards, whining plaintively, chassis trembling.

The pack indulged, like most immortal creatures their young was rare, cubs were rare and new members, staying or not, were rare. When they had them, or even just one, the young came first, to fuel, to care, to everything the pack had to give. 

And the hunter let them, for among his kin young were even more rare. 

With his higher processors shut down Optimus had a far easier time adjusting, he learnt from the pack, letting them care for him as he learned his new chassis. As he gained confidence he was taken on small hunts, learning the ways of the forest as he had never understood as a mortal.

As he learnt his processors were slowly brought back online, but now he did not panic. He missed his home, his previous life but, unlike before the pack had found him, it was more like a dream than actual remembered reality.

The Alpha brought the new pack member to him when the little thing had adjusted. By then they had all returned to Megatron's domain.

Optimus was feeling confident and to a certain degree happy with his new life, though he did have questions his awakening mind wanted to know the answers for, that the pack could not give. That changed though one orn when the Alpha broke the routine and brought him to another. He was large, regal and as white with hints of pink as the pack. But he was clearly something else. Optimus could feel the power, the dominance this Cyberwolf exuded.

Optimus lowered his chassis in respectful submission wondering if this being would be able to answer his questions. Perhaps that was even why the Alpha had brought him to him.

The wolfhound approached as if he wasn't the ruler of the pack, slinking low and whining ingratiatingly. Licking his chin when he nosed him in greeting. More intelligent than mortal beasts, but still only beasts. 

Unlike the new pack member… for now.

Megatron turned his red optics on the small former mortal. 

“Welcome.”

Optimus perked up visibly at the spoken word though still remembering to remain submissive.

“Hello,” Optimus’ voice croaked and cracked with disuse, the word feeling almost strange to him though he knew its meaning. He did not say anything else for now, uncertain of what was expected.

He did however slink forwards scenting the air.

“So, you have yet to lose yourself,” Megatron rumbled with some satisfaction. When a sparkling crossed into Underhill they were almost immediately changed into creatures. Kinder to them, but frustrating. This one had obviously been an adult… if small.

“Underhill welcomes you, as you see.”

“Yes, I thank you. I…” Optimus was forced to cough to clear his vocaliser as it struggled to form the more complex sounds of speech, “I had guessed that I was in Underhill. What I don’t understand is how?”

He stopped a little way outside of touching distance still uncertain of what would be welcome and what was expected of him.

“I do not know,” nor did he care, mortals fell into Underhill from time to time, others were lured… or kidnapped. 

“What you need to know, the longer you spend time in your alt mode, the faster you will lose yourself, become one with the pack. It is your choice.”

“Alt… but,” Optimus pulled back a little helm and shoulders lifting in shock. He took a moment to look himself over but could not see any signs that he could transform. Frowning he delved into his coding finding that the stranger had told the truth, “How and why did I gain this form? When I fell though I was in my mech form.”

“It is Underhill. Mortals either die, are driven mad or are given a chance to choose a place here,” Megatron responded, pleased at the questions. 

“The last option holds only two choices, lose yourself and become part of Underhill, or become part of the courts.”

Optimus huffed a little, his question had not been answered but then again, perhaps there was no known answer.

“What is required of any who chooses to join the courts?” Optimus tilted his helm inquiringly still looking at his coding, trying to figure out what his mech form would look like now if it was changed at all.

“Mating,” the blunt answer was followed by Megatron's attention wandering away. His duty had been done, more or less and he had a realm to rule. here and in the mortal world.

Optimus nodded, it was about what he had expected. Activating the coding Optimus chose to change his form. It took longer than when he had had a vehicle alt and as he had thought some traces of his new alt remained.

The alpha nosed his newest pack member, snuffling at the changed scent. It was still ‘the cub’ but more like the cub of a hunter than of the pack. 

“Go,” the Alpha whined but slunk off, knowing that this hunter would do no harm to the pack. or the new cub.

“Most mortals wish to forget, they take the easy way out.”

“The way I see it is if I cannot find a place for myself in the courts I will still have the option to leave this form and become one with the pack. The other way I have no other options at all in that respect,” Optimus shrugged watching the Alpha leave at the simple command.

“So it is,” Megatron was still only half there, processor on his realms. The former mortal was pretty in all his frosty white and pink coloration, but it was hardly a lure in itself.

“The lesser of the courts roam my realm, I would be cautious of going where the pack refuses to set paw.”

Optimus recognised a dismissal when he heard one, he did have enough information to make some decisions now though and that was what he had needed.

“I thank you for the information you have given me,” he bowed respectfully to the being, weary of trying his patience when it was clear his attention was elsewhere.

Megatron rumbled then suddenly refocused on the small mechling.

“Stay out of the forest centre,” his audio shells flattened, “you are not enough of Underhill yet to pass the sentinels guarding it.”

“Thank you,” Optimus repeated making note of that, turning he left in the same direction as the Alpha wolfhound, following them, staying with the pack would likely be a good idea for him for now at least.


	3. other gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time.
> 
> Other gods arrive.

The mech roamed his woods as others did and Megaton let him. As long as he did no harm, he was free. The one annoyance that came with it were the immortals. As news spread more came to look, and not all showed the god of the realm proper respect…

Optimus noticed the beings, the immortals who came and went, at first only because the pack noticed them, but over time he came to notice them on his own, particularly those who were careless. He found that annoyed him, it scared the creatures, and upset the balance for a time. It was something he found he had come to care for a lot, the pack depended on the balance, all creatures did. And it was more so in the mortal realm.

Optimus refused to feel regret for his own past doings as a mortal, he had not known then what he did now.

Often there was nothing that could be done, but he did try shunning those who did not show respect for the forest, turning from them when he saw them.

It was rare that Megatron did more than nudge to fix things, and rarer still that he chose to confront those that annoyed him. Winter reigned in the mortal realm and his power was at it’s lowest. Not that he could not have chased most from his forest, but he was going to lead the hunt soon… if there was no prey this vorn, he would need to be prey for the hunting packs as so many times before. That required more power than simply leading. 

And those that came was not interested in him at all. Not even in disrespecting him, for all that some might have under normal circumstances. No, a mortal who chose to stay apart? That was far more intriguing… 

Optimus got more and more annoyed with the immortals who did not follow the rules of the forest, could they not see how he chose to live? could they not approach him with their interest or at least appraisal in a manner respecting that?

Optimus glared at another out of the corner of his optics, snorting he chose to speak, “It is useless to hide and worse than useless to leave such damage in your wake as you are. I hold no interest in any who cannot respect the balance.”

With that said he transformed and bound off, nose already to the ground searching for prey.

Both good and bad came of that little happening, but the pack took care of their new member and while they were only creatures, they were the killers of shadows. Even the worst of unseelie courts would not dare to touch such a pack. And of all the wolfhound packs in Underhill, Megatron’s was the greatest. 

Besides, the insult had not truly come from a mortal… 

However Megatron did have to step in a few times, mostly just to flex muscles, reminding beings just whom the lands and the realm belonged to. 

Optimus was aware that what he had said was an insult and that it could be taken rather badly despite it all only being the truth. Therefore he chose to stay close with the wolfhound pack trusting their greater instincts. The bonds between himself and the pack only growing stronger as time passed.

He was also far more ardent in avoiding those who disrespected the balance. Actions matching words.

Megatron roamed in his wolf form because it was easier for him. Not shifting, and keeping an optic on his pack and their cub. Conservation of power and teeth were as sharp as power.

Optimus noticed the great frosty white Cyberwolf roaming. Knowing that this was his lands Optimus gave it full respect, he knew it was one of the immortals but had never seen it in any other form, so he had no idea which immortal it was.

He had seen plenty of immortals, but nothing had truly happened yet, it got him wondering how the courting was supposed to work. Was he supposed to do something first? he did spend a lot of his time in mech form, so it had to be something else.


	4. The Hunt

The Hunt was upon them… 

The long dark night in which they all hunted evil in the mortal realm. Chased it out or killed it. Megatronus the Hunter rose from among his pack and settled on his dark steed, the heavy cronohorse snorting its own welcome among the sea of ecstatic white and pink cyberwolfhounds. packs from all over Underhill, greeting, mingling. 

Optimus noticed when the pack left, it would have been impossible not too when they each approached him, nudging and licking his plating before letting the next approach. He knew what was happening, the Hunt was on and the pack was preparing. Shifting form he went with them, astonished at the number of other packs they met in what he could only describe as the staging area for the Hunt.

Optics wide Optimus watched as the Frosty white Cyberwolf transformed, now he knew who he was. Megatronus the Hunter.

He did not get long to stare though, he was being nudged again, directed to one side where a few others were also gathered and amongst them… puppies, only two, but still puppies. Optimus understood, he could not follow the Hunt, but neither could the puppies yet, so it made sense that he stayed with the young.

This vorn there was no need for him to be the prey, the gathered hunters and packs bringing down plenty of lesser shadows. It did not make Megatronus or the Crone happy though. So much darkness… 

But it meant that he went to his rebirth with power aplenty, and spring would come early this new vorn.

In that at least he could find calm and peace.

Optimus entertained the two pups who were from different packs but none the less knew each other, creatures in Underhill took far longer to mature than in the mortal realm, so they had met each other at least the same time last vorn. Therefore they were very much interested in him.


	5. Spring

Megatron woke from one moment to the next, chassis feeling strong and young once more. Power wakening in him, around him as the harsh grasp of winter cold gave way to the bubbling life of spring. It would be some groon till the mortal world saw the full result, but in Underhill… Blossoms burst from thought to reality, fruits swelled from blossoms to ripeness in moments, nuts ripened in seconds and the carrying plants groaned under the bounty.

Optimus was astonished, Underhill had been an Autumn, Summer, Spring time all wrapped in one before but now, it was clearly a bountiful spring. Wandering the forest he now called home he plucked a ripe fruit from its tree. If the myths he had been told were true then the hunt had been successful in chasing or killing the shadows, the coming spring and harvest would bring plenty, a good vorn.

As was the way of things Megatron drifted through his realm for a while, awake and aware but not yet doing much but right what might be wrong in the energy flows of Underhill. Even here shadows could touch, as one world mirrored the other. Underhill and Mortal realm. 

But in his realm he could not escape the presence of a former mortal anymore. His scent and his ripeness… To the reborn god it was a beacon, a powerful lure, a temptation. He was the Creation and equal of the three parted goddess, and as much a being of Creation as she who granted him new life. His duty was to bring new life… 

Courting was however not something the god called Megatron had ever done before. His sire-ings had been a few cubs for the pack, an occasional Creation with another willing god or goddess, and lesser immortals. Not many, but he was the embodiment of fertility in spring, it made him fertile even for an immortal. 

Optimus noticed that since he had gained his wolfhound form his sensors in mech form had also been strengthened. Either that or he was using them more, paying them more attention. Either way he could track almost as well in mech form as in beast, using scent trails, and the scent of the lands God was not difficult to follow.

He had questions, ones he probably should have asked before but, well he had thought it would be more obvious when an immortal showed interest. Unless it was simply that none had yet.

“You don’t hide well,” Megatron rested his back against a crystal trunk wide enough to hide him, a squirrel chittered at him from the heavily laden branches, but he ignored it. The newest addition to his realm lurked near by, in mech form like himself. As he had for orn now, lurking, watching, his scent a constant, heavy, presence. 

“I wasn't trying to hide, not really…” Optimus paused as he stepped out into view, not at all trying to hide how he watched the God. He was handsome, and secretly Optimus hoped that he would be a contender for him to chose from.

“I was wondering though, wanting to know… um, how the, how I am supposed to recognise favour from an immortal?” Optimus stumbled through his question, blushing at himself.

“Which immortal?” the question was languid, calm, though the spark underneath was less than that. 

_Claim, take, make mine_. 

A god was nothing more and nothing less than his realm and his power and there was a reason that Megatron belonged to the unseelie court, for all the reverence mortals showed the horned god. 

“Any, none in particular at this point. That is why I am asking, to know if I missed something or,” Optimus shrugged not sure what else to say. He did not think that he had to act, at least not until an Immortal showed interest.

“You are,” Megatron turned his head enough to look at the frosty mech, and huffed gustily. This close he was… A head shake. 

“To each immortal you are a different kind of temptation, a different scent, sight, sound. They come to see you, to bask in you and to see how you respond to their own aura of power in return. You are not meant to know, just to act. You have to some, but that was with… Well, they have mostly left, haven’t they? As you have decided to remain mostly like that, you are not in any danger of turning into an immortal beast just yet. Those that are interested in you have time, they will come, they will watch and if you do not react to them, they will leave.” 

“Some might try and stay for longer, hoping that will give them what they want,” he paused, “sometimes it does,” he shrugged heavy spiked shoulders. 

Optimus nodded slowly as he absorbed the information, “Yes, those I have found… irritating, have for the most part left. So, how do you view me? If all Immortals perceive me differently.”

“A scent, heavy and overpowering, always there, drifting through my realm, weaving into my power. As I said, a temptation for us all,” to the pack he was still a cub, not quite adult, not quite a sparkling. Not quite pack, but certainly not, not pack. To the immortals… a potential. 

Megatron shifted slightly, lazily, and reached up to take one of the heavy, faceted fruites on the branches above. 

“You are to us what this would be to a mortal, the fruites of Underhill. A crystal apple,” he shrugged, “nothing more, nothing less. But from here it is the very essence of what the fruit should be, sweet, tart, crisp and soft. Even knowing the price of stealing it, mortals keep trying. We at least have a bit more control when it comes to you, some of us… most of us,” he bit into it, optics thoughtfully on the tree obscured horizon. 

Optimus watched the apple optics widening at the implications, he knew, like all from the mortal realm, what the fruits of Underhill was supposed to do to a mortal, he had not feared eating them because he had known there was no way back for him.

“I see, well than another good reason for me to retain my relations with the wolfhound pack. I would rather have a choice than to have it taken from me. I should be glad then for your show of restraint. It is an admirable quality,” Optimus dared show just that little hint of interest, not wanting this god to think himself out of the running because of lack of it.

“You think you can choose that relation?” Megatron actually chuckled at that, though the mirth carried a thing of something far hotter. 

“Should you refuse every immortal, or simply not meet one that you react to the way he, she or it reacts to you… Eventually you would transform for the last time and you would run with the pack as if you had been born into the world to do so. It is not a choice, it is a hint of what you can become. You do belong to my realm, little one, but where in it and with whom is not my decision to make, even if I want to.” 

“I could have chosen to live as the mortals do, a way I was far more familiar with previously. But I chose to embrace a more natural way of living, and embrace what the pack can still give me,” Optimus shrugged again as he explained what he had meant.

“You do want to, do you?” Optimus teased a little taking a single step closer, “That is good to know.”

Once more red optics turned to the small mech, a hint of fire deep down, barely restrained. 

“Beware, little one, it is spring and even gods have their limits. Especially those of us whose realms are more than the physical,” nature didn’t have morals or ethics. It was claim or be claimed, take or share as was the nature of each beast. It was not strong against weak always, nor was it the strongest survives, or the smartest… nature did its best with what was, and made something better out of it. Megatron was a personification of nature, of beast and tree, of urges and growth. 

The former mortal would be wise to tread carefully indeed....

“Such as yourself,” Optimus hummed thoughtfully, backing off from his banter and play at the tactic warning.

“How would an immortal show interest though if they chose to use more… persuasive forms to try and sway my decision?”

“We don’t heed the laws of mortals, little one, taking is not viewed as good, but it would not be punished. When the deed is done you would be bonded, and that would be that,” the shrug carried no guilt, no remorse, “most would not, for the simple reason that you would resent it and it could take eons to earn your forgiveness. But instinct is a powerful thing, and you are a temptation.” 

“And for the less extreme options? if say… one decided to try and court me?” Being direct seemed to be the way to go, while informative it was not really what he had thought he had asked.

“Gifts, perhaps, shows of power,” a flash of fangs, a mirthless grin, “it is as simple as any courting in nature. I assume you have seen creatures of the mortal world in spring?” for some immortals it would be that easy. Megatron could hardly show anything that had not already been seen, or give anything that was not already there for the little one to claim. 

“It is a matter of being as desirable to you as you are to us.” 

“Of course I have. And how am I expected to show if I am interested?” It seemed simple enough, but he knew that oftentimes things were more than they appeared, especially here in Underhill.

“Accept the gifts, marvel at the power… when you decide, present yourself,” another shrug, “again, we are hardly mortals. Whomever you choose it will be consummated here, where you were born as an immortal.” 

“I see,” How could he forget, this God, Megatronus… he kept reminding him at every turn in how he spoke and reacted or did not react.

“Perhaps,” Megatron turned away and ate the rest of the apple, gravely giving the core to the chittering squirrel when he was done. The seeds might feed the little being, or become another tree in his realm. One never knew here. 

“Perhaps you only think you do, but you have the tools to choose your way.” 

“I know myself and my own feelings. I understand to the best of my abilities all you have told me. It is enough,” But it was frustrating, Megatron was speaking in riddles or being very blunt, neither exactly what he hoped for. But perhaps it was what he needed. He knew never to discount anything a god says and there can be layers and several meanings.

“I'm no more allowed to help you beyond what you ask for than had I been visiting the mortal realm,” the mirth was back, “take your growl elsewhere.”

A cub still, and still caught between worlds.

Optimus made to say something then thought better of it and huffed, talking with the god was confusing.

“It is not so bad, little one, you are safe enough here,” the pack would see to it, and Megatron was hardly uncaring. 

That only made Optimus feel even more confused, he wanted to seek comfort and closeness like he did with the pack but also something in him did not want Megatronus to see him that way.

“I know I am. I feel very safe here. I even feel safe around you.” He did he was not afraid of what the god would do, nor of what he could do.

“That may not be wise,” Megatron flashed a fang filled smile at the smaller mechling, and shook his head, “I will protect you as one of my own, because that is what you are. As for protecting you against me…” he shrugged and finally rose, towering over the other. 

“The vorn is long in Underhill, enjoy yourself,” with that he turned, his form flowing into that of the white wolf and bounded off. 

A temptation indeed… 

Optimus felt a thrill seeing the god that close, stretched to his full height and with his attention, for the moment, solely on him. He watched with awe at the smooth transformation. The Cyberwolf form taking nothing from the grandeur and presence.

“Maybe I don’t want to be protected from you,” Optimus murmured long after the god was gone.


	6. Courting & friends

Optimus stopped following Megatronus after that, though he did always take note when he was in the same area.

“Pretty one,” the trinket was put down on a moss patch, and the large, spindly mech pulled back. It shone in the sunlight, little rainbows born and died as it slowly stilled its side to side movements and the facets of the crystal stopped tossing refracted light around. The being was much like a dryad to look at, but it was a grove born, a forest spirit that were much like a shepherd for the plant eaters of the woods. 

Optimus smiled at the being, he liked the feeling of these Immortals, he found them peaceful to be around. He got up from where he had been lounging enjoying the warmth of the star. Lifting the gift he looked at it.

“This is very beautiful,” Optimus considered, he had to be honest he felt interested but no desire.

“I think you for your gift, but while I feel a type of interest it is not the type that will lead to desire,” Optimus knew he had to be honest and had to trust what he felt.

“It is understood,” the grove born hesitated, “keep the gift?” it wasn’t a question as much as an offer. His kin were gentle and slow, he hadn’t expected someone with a predatory alt to be interested, but the scent was alluring and regardless of thought he’d felt he needed to try. 

“I will, as a memento of a friendship born. I hope?” Optimus smiled a little hopefully at the being, he felt kind, peaceful and he would like others he could talk with other than Megatronus. That God still inspired confusing feelings, ones he was working to unravel.

“I am Soundwave,” the grove born offered, his thin derma stretching in a smile of his own. An unfamiliar expression, not that he had nothing to smile at but as with all like himself most communication wasn’t in words, but in feelings. Why would you need an expression when you could touch with the emotion instead? 

“Optimus,” Optimus offered back nodding a little once again looking at the gift, a small smile still tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Optimus, hunter,” Soundwave inclined his head in understanding. It did not lessen the appeal, but it was a reminder. Not that a grove born could ever force another.

“Come?” he offered, gesturing invitingly, offering what had been asked for. Friendship it was.

Optimus found he enjoyed spending time with Soundwave, the being as gentle as he had first appeared and he learnt much from him, gaining a different perspective of the forest and the creatures that inhabited it. A greater understanding of the whole. And surprisingly a greater understanding of Megatronus, though he avoided talking of the other Immortal when possible.

With the acceptance of the grove born others approached. Not all to court, some beings just curious, some sent by yet others. Some with gifts, some with words. And Megatron kept watch...

And if the former mortal could always find his favorite fuel, be it fruit or prey, well.

Optimus was careful, assessing each being who came to him, telling those sent on behalf of another that a being could only speak for themselves he would not accept word on behalf of another. He needed to meet the being to get a sense of them. He accepted gifts but did not accept any courting nothing feeling quite right to him.

Optimus also made more friends, learning more of Underhill with each orn that passed.

Over time Optimus noticed the ease with which he found things he had shown a liking for, he thought it might be a far more subtle courting from a more powerful being who had yet to show themselves. It never crossed his mind that it might be Megatronus himself.

"Favored?" Soundwave rarely used more words than necessary, like now as he watched the former mortal eat a handful of cloudberries. That particular bush had only been carrying flowers until a few breem ago, when the little mech came to visit.

“Yes. Wish I knew who,” Optimus sighed, picking another bunch before continuing to walk with Soundwave. It was something never far from his mind these orn. Who knew his preferences well enough and held that sort of power.

He knew Megatronus did but the horned god was still a mystery to him, obviously affected as all Immortals but also keeping a distance that had him wonder if the interest went deeper or if it was just that and nothing more.

Soundwave gave his companion an odd glance, but didn't comment as such. Optimus was quite the enigma to him, in his innocence and his curiosity. 

"Optimus experiences this often?"

“Yes, not just with these fruits either,” Optimus nodded getting the feeling that he should know who from the look Soundwave had given him. It seemed the Grove born knew or at least had an idea for whom.

"Gathered," Soundwave nodded, falling silent once more. It could be approval... It could be more. He did not recall the Hunter having ever courted before in his existence. And did not know how that being might go about it.

Optimus hummed contemplating asking as he nibbled on some of the berries. Nothing ventured nothing gained, “Do you know who, or at least have an idea? I have an idea but...” Optimus shrugged, it was who he wanted it to be but he did not want that to blind him.

"This realm belongs to one God only," the answer was not bland, but the grove born had no idea how the other couldn't make that connection on his own. A dryad might offer from his own tree or bush. A neriad from his spring... But from the entirety of the realm?

“Megatronus,” Optimus nodded, nibbling on his lower lip, spark pulsing a little faster. He had hoped, but he had not thought the answer would be that simple. But it made so much sense. He made a note to thank the God the next time they spoke. He was very much flattered after all.

“Megatron, yes,” Soundwave agreed, using the name that most in Underhill called the god of nature. Megatronus the Hunter was simply the aspect of winter and the great hunt after all. 

“Megatron,” Optimus tasted the shortened designation, finding he liked it

“I do like him,” Optimus admitted, “But the feelings he evokes still confuse me. I am not quite sure what I am feeling. But I do find myself glad that these gifts are from him. I had been hoping they were.” It felt good to get those thoughts out, to share them with another.

“Perhaps that hoping explain your feelings,” Soundwave offered, but even he did not know. He could perhaps have found out, few beings of nature could keep a grove born from reading them, but he had no reason to pry. 

“Maybe,” Optimus agreed, placing a hand over his spark as it fluttered, “Maybe it does.”

“Predators,” Soundwave let his amusement color his words, but didn’t elaborate.


	7. Decision

Optimus didn’t go looking for Megatron straight away, he spent some more time wandering around his lands as his processors sorted through all the evidence. What he felt for the God was certainly different to what he felt for any other Immortal he had met, in a positive way too. He had never experienced love as a mortal, not even really lust, so he had nothing to base this off of. He did know he was interested. Would that be enough?

Trying one more thing and feeling more than a little embarrassed about it, Optimus thought about what he knew of intimacy. Settling in a quiet clearing he let himself imagine Megatron was there with him as he explored his own frame. As a mortal he had done this a few times, but as his thoughts and touches combined he realised it had never felt like this before.

“Isn't that boring?” fauns were not as bad as satyrs, and Bumblebee was a very young faun. But he was not so young as to be ignorant. 

“Doing it alone I mean?” 

Optimus startled, he had been lost in his own thoughts that he had not noticed the being.

“Yeah, it kinda is. But I was not doing for fun as such. It was an experiment, one that should… that I think helped me figure out who I wish to mate,” Optimus shrugged a little apologetically, realising that saying such could be rather tactless depending on the Fauns reasons for approaching.

“Mate? Are you that not a mortal mortal? Awesome, I was wondering what you looked like,” Bumblebee sat down, cross legged and looked at the other with anticipation.

“Yeah, I am, I call myself a ‘former mortal’, but my name is Optimus. My plating used to be red, blue and silvery white before falling into Underhill,” Optimus shifted around to sit crossed legged opposite the smaller being.

“You look like the hunting dogs now. So who are you mating? I'll mate with Blurr, he just doesn't know it yet!” Bumblebee rocked gleefully with excitement.

“The pack actually helped me to adjust to life here, they accept me as one of their own. Promise me that you will not tell anyone, I want to be the one to let him know first… as soon as I find him. And I am sure Blurr is very lucky,” Optimus hesitated about just saying who, he had already made his choice, but he still did not want it to just get out.

“Um well,” Bumblebee squirmed, “maybe don't tell me then. Fauns don't do secrets well…”

“You should find out soon enough anyway, I am sure it will be all over the forest after I find him,” Optimus chuckled. Really it was surprising how quickly information or just gossip could travel.

“Now you are just being evil,” Bumblebee pouted a bit, “but I'm sure things will calm a little when you get it done. Though the excitement is fun for the most part, some of these beings are effing creepy!” 

“Yes, well the ones who were hurting the forest are long gone now, who do you find creepy?” Optimus asked curious.

“Yes! You did tell them off, but they were scary and hurtful. It's beings like… the major Oni, and their servants. And you know… others?” Bumblebee shrugged, “nature can be creepy…” 

“Ah, yeah,” Optimus hummed and nodded, “I don’t think they are creepy, just simply represent different aspects of nature and life. I have learnt a lot from simply speaking with different beings. Everything here is dictated by their nature and that is dictated by their power.”

“But some of them are so boring!” Bumblebee flopped back with a dramatic huff.

“Or has to do with… with decay,” he shuddered.

“Well I can understand your distaste for decay. I can speak with them, but I can tell you that my chosen is not one of those type of beings,” Optimus pulled a face, having been a mortal he did still hold a distaste for decay even if he understood its place.

“Well that’s good, I don't think I could have talked to you if you smelled of rot and mushrooms all the time,” a short pause, “is that grapes? When did those start to grow here?”

Optimus laughed standing up to pick a couple bunches for the both of them, sitting back down he explained about the different beings who had been courting him and the gifts they had given him.


	8. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*
> 
> This chapter contains sticky interfacing.
> 
> If you do now wish to read this simply stop at the ~

Optimus traveled through the forest in beast form, nose to the ground trying to catch Megatron’s scent. That God could be tricky to find sometimes.

For his part Megatron was of course aware of the small former mortal. But not of his intentions, nor would he have pried. He stood in a clearing, directing the growth of a crystal trunk, on the shy request of a dryad.

Finally Optimus caught Megatron’s scent. He could tell by the way the God stood that he was working, attention elsewhere than his surroundings. Not wishing to interrupt he lay down still in wolfhound form at the edge of the clearing waiting patiently for Megatron to finish.

“I sense you, little one,” Megatron's rumble was deep, raspy, most of him still concentrated on his work.

“What brings you here?”

“I have made my choice, though I think it best that you finish your task before I explain further,” Optimus answered, still laying calmly at the edge of the clearing.

“It will not be long now,” the hardest part was over, persuading the tree into the desired shape and growth. Now it was only a matter of feeding it the needed energy.

“I will wait,” Optimus hummed agreeably, watching the unmoving figure in the middle of the clearing. 

Megatron didn't bother answering that, simply bending his attention to finishing his current task. 

It did not take all that long, and he stretched, shrugging massive shoulders to settle himself into movement again.

“What then is it your wish to discuss with me?”

“As I have stated, I have made my choice,” Optimus stood and transformed. 

“You are my choice.”

“I am your choice?” Megatron rumbled with some amusement, massive helm tilting in polite query.

“You want the horned god?”

“I had thought my words had made that clear,” Optimus chuckled, stepping closer. 

“I had figured out that it would be a being of nature, but no one individual aspect of nature felt right. And from the first you had inspired feelings that until now had confused me.”

“Wanting the huntsmech is not the same as wanting to be claimed by him. Allow me to be skeptical,” the laugh was indulgent.

“You think I do not know my own mind? My own wants?” Optimus’s tone turned cold insulted.

“Why else do you think I waited this long?”

“You were a young mortal, you are an Infant among immortals. It is no insult, it is a fact. And I will not be particularly gentle when I make you mine,” because Megatron was not about to not do that. 

“Young I may have been amongst mortals, I was still an Adult, capable of making my own decisions and knowing what they mean. Mortals have a different perspective because of their limited time in which they live. I still retain some of that. So to me it is an insult,” Optimus huffed not about to back down on that. He had no idea what to say to the rest of it though, how rough would he be then?

“If you choose to take it as such, I can hardly stop you,” Megatron finally turned completely. Red optics glittered with undisguised hunger as they fell on the much smaller mech.

Optimus felt something tighten within him at the hunger he saw in Megatron, an answering curl of desire. Without thought he took a step closer, insult and anger forgotten. It was unimportant anyway.

“I see,” the rumble had deepened considerably. The hunger only grew at the spark that was returned.

~

“Decide how you wish to mate, little one.”

Optimus considered, a rare full recollection from his time as a mortal nearly had him flinch. His first experience had not been a pleasant one, but he had heard of other positions. One, like how the wolfhound pack mated, that was said to be better for the bottom mech. 

“Perhaps like how the wolfhounds do,” Optimus suggested, a little timidly, certainly feeling a little embarrassed. 

“You wish me to mount you?” Megatron's voice went from simply deep to a growl. A dangerous, hungry sound that reflected the way the god looked at the former mortal perfectly.

“I wish for you to stop questioning everything I say, and actually do something,” Optimus rumbled, answering the growl with a challenge of his own. He wanted but he was the inexperienced one here and part of the reason he wanted Megatron was because of his apparent dominance, certainly control.

“I see,” Megatron stalked towards the smaller mech, menace in seemingly every move. Hunting for all the prey seemed to be willing.

The seed of arousal grew seemingly with every step Megatron took. Mewling he took a step closer, reaching out to touch, his valve felt wet behind his panel and without thought he opened it whining at the cold touch of air. Optimus had not realised he was that aroused and needy.

“Such promise,” the growl had not changed. Large hands reached and grabbed frosty white plating. 

Optimus pushed into the touch feeling a sense of rightness within his very spark, as if this was why he had been brought into Underhill. Finally his own fingers made contact, he did not grab but rather brushed plating, exploring, examining, wanting to bring pleasure.

“Time for that later, little one,” Megatron caught one of the wandering hands, “you wanted me to take you. I can scent your need.”

“Optimus, my name is Optimus,” Optimus managed, looking up to catch Megatron’s hungry gaze.

“Please,” He mewled feeling the slow slide of a bead of lubricant down his thigh. The proximity was driving him insane, the scent.

“You wanted me to take you,” Megatron pulled at the caught hand, surprisingly gently. 

“Kneel.”

Relieved to have some sort of direction Optimus sank to his knees, then twisted around until he was on all fours, aft up. The position while a little awkward it also felt exciting, he felt exposed but with how aroused he was now that did not frighten him.

The willingness to obey helped. Megatron felt no need to assert himself past the actual claim. Sinking to his own knee joints he rumbled, letting his spike free and pulling the smaller mech to him.

As he had said there was little finesse in this, little gentleness. It was not brutal either, the god not simply rutting as he took what was offered. 

Optimus gasped at the initial penetration, it was a little painful due to size difference and that he had not been stretched properly… well ever really, unless his fumbling attempts with other young mech in the village counted for anything at this point. But after that pleasure like he had never felt before blossomed, and the pain of the stretch was forgotten. He moaned and rocked back into the thrusts, enjoying the position for the leverage it gave him.

They could not bond like this, but for the moment Megatron was content with sharing pleasure. With the tight, wet heat of the former mortal. The eager welcome, the moans and ripples of pleasure. Later more would be needed, much more than simple physical sating.

Optimus shuddered through another overload, vocaliser spitting a little static with the moans he was not used to using it a lot in one time.

His body felt sated, but his spark was still needy, he wanted to bond, but the major downside with this position was that they could not.

“Enough?” the growl was thick, lazy and sated. 

“Uh… yes,” Optimus groaned ready to roll over and cuddle for a while. If bonding did not take a lot of energy do that too. But he kinda suspected that it did take a fair amount of energy.

“Then you likely won't be online when we finish this,” Megatron pulled out far more gently than his seemingly callous words implied. It was not hard for him to get the smaller mech onto his back, and getting his chest plating to open.

“I will do this often, you will learn all of pleasure, my little Optimus.”

Optimus mewled softly, tiredly in response. But still he welcomed Megatron to him, winding his arms around strong shoulders as their sparks reached for each other. He knew Megatron would keep him, them safe. 

Megatron did not move till the bond took, by then the former mortal was well and truly offline. He lifted him up and carried him into the very deepest part of the forest, into the forest heart.

Home.


	9. Forest centre (home)

The first thing Optimus noticed when he woke was a solid steady presence in his spark. Onlining his optics he noticed he was in a structure of some sort, though unlike any he knew as a mortal. Living crystals rose to create the walls and twined overhead for a ceiling. He was laying in what he could only describe as a nest or a den. It was not a place he had seen before and the crystals grew far closer together than he had previously seen in the forest, the only explanation he could come with was the heart of the forest.

“Welcome back online,” the rumble was soft, lazy. Megatron didn't stir at all, one large hand still firmly planted on frosty plating. 

Optimus purred, rolling over, careful to let the hand slide over his plating rather than dislodge it, “Hmmm, so what happens now? Is there a ceremony? And I am sure there are other things I need to know?” Optimus adopted Megatron’s straight to the heart of the matter manner, rather than asking how long he had been out for. In the end that did not matter.

“Now you are mine, you belong to the realm and it will change you once more. I do not know how,” Megatron answered, shrugging lightly, “gods do not need to announce a mating. I am sure that even the mortal realm has felt the effect.”

Fruits ripe out of season, blossoms scenting stronger, things growing faster, larger than normal. The energy of gods mating was poured into their realm. A bonding? So much stronger…

“So there was truth to the old stories,” Optimus mused lifting a hand to stroke down Megatron’s face before leaning in for a small chaste kiss. He understood on a level that Megatron would not understand these gestures, but he felt compelled anyway. Affection was in his nature.

“Which old stories?” Megatron rumbled, though his tone was distracted. He was much more interested in the soft touching and the kisses.

“I barely remember my life as a mortal. I know these stories were told on holy orn, but not any details,” Optimus shrugged, his hand moving up to stroke around the base of one of Megatron’s large horns. It mattered little to him now, but he did not want to forget that he had once been mortal, it felt important to him to remember where he came from.

“Hmmm,” the drawn out sound was almost a moan. Megatron tilted his head into the touch, relishing in it.

“There are many stories…”

“Just truth to them in general, not any specific ones. Even if I could recall the details. Just that happenings here, such as matings and bondings, also affect the mortal world,” Optimus purred, shifting closer so he could lean in forehelm to forehelm rubbing the plating between the horns curious about the sensitivity around the base of them.

“We are the realm of nature. What affects it, affects us… and the other way around,” Megatron agreed.

“And this is a very good occurrence on top of what will already be a good vorn for harvests and for births, fertility and richness in the land,” Optimus shifted again for more small kisses, not really expecting anything in return, just doing so because he could and it felt good, it felt right.

“It will be a very good vorn,” Megatron agreed, then moved to claim a proper kiss. Something far more aggressive than Optimus’ little pecks. 

“And so will the vorn to come.”

Optimus rumbled happily as he returned the kiss passionately, enjoying it.

“Do you want to make it better yet?” the rumble was playful, if heavy, deep, with implications and lust both. He was doubly glad that he had not needed to be prey in this born hunt.

“Wanting more than that taste you had of me?” Optimus teased, “I would very much like that.”

“Naturally,” Megatron responded and claimed another kiss. A mate was someone he could indulge, spoil and… love. In time at least.

Optimus wriggled closer as he accepted the kiss, pressing his frame against Megatron’s, enjoying how they seemed to fit together.

“Hmm, it seems I am not alone in my wish,” Megatron's rumble had gotten even deeper at the eagerness.

“My pretty young godling.”

“Not alone at all. My mate,” Optimus purred, realising that if his shifted down a little they would be able to line up without having to move too far. Of course if Megatron had other ideas, it would, should all be pleasurable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muse's faded us out to black here, so this is where we end.
> 
> I hope those reading this enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> We are still around. Though RL has been eating both our time.
> 
> We do hope you enjoyed this fic. 
> 
> It is finished, so you can expect regular updates until it is all posted.
> 
> Happy reading.


End file.
